The Nightingale Sings
by Nightingale2
Summary: Harry thinks back to the TriWizard Tornement, and meets someone of his past. I own nothing! That is my Disclaimer., there
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 1- Arabella Figg  
"HARRY!! WAKE UP!! CHORES ARE WAITING!!" screamed Petunia Dursley. Harry Potter awoke to the shrill of her voice. He dressed in some clothes that weren't Dudley's hand-me-downs. He had a growth spurt that summer. Dudley's clothes were to short. Harry started wearing his robes around the house until Vernon Dursley took him somewhere to buy cheap clothes. They were still too big. Harry went downstairs to breakfast. He wanted to go to The Burrow this summer, but Dumbledore insisted that he stay at the Dursleys for part of the summer. Petunia shoved a mop and bucket into Harry's hand almost immediately.   
"Today is Dudley's birthday party, you mop the kitchen, then it's off with you to Mrs. Figg's." Harry scowled at what his aunt said. He began mopping and finished in half an hour. He walked across the street to Mrs. Figg's house. He noticed that there was an unfamiliar car in the drive-way. He knocked on the door and a young woman opened the door.   
"Mother you have a visitor" she called from behind her. Mrs. Figg walked into the doorway and smiled.  
"Harry, dear, come in. I want you to meet my daughter, Arabella." Mrs. Figg said. Then something rang a bell in Harry's head. He remembered back to the night of the third task of the Triwizardy Tournament. Dumbledore had ordered Sirius to find some people.   
"Wasn't one of them Arabella Figg?" Harry thought.   
"Harry? Harry Potter?" Arabella said. She looked at his forehead. "Oh my, it is him! Last time I saw you, you were so small! No wonder Dumbledore wanted me to move back here!"  
"Your a wizard?" Harry asked. "Your the one Sirius was sent to find!" She nodded.   
"Voldemort is going to attack in the Weasley's neighbor hood. That is why Dumbledore wanted you here." Harry became very worried. It must have shown because of what Arabella said next. "Don't worry, Dumbledore put spells around the whole community."   
The rest of the day went by fast. Arabella and Harry talked for a long time. He didn't notice it was after dark. Then Arabella said something that made Harry look outside.  
"It's a full moon tonight, I hope Remus, and Sirius are alright."   
"I have to go home, I think the party is over now." Harry said goodbye to both of the Figg women and crossed the street.   
"Harry, where have you been?!" screamed Petunia. "Go outside and clean up after the party!"  
It was almost midnight before Harry was given permission to go to bed. Harry went to his room and found 3 owls awaiting inside. One was Pig, one was Hedwig, and the other was a large screech owl.   
Ron's letter told Harry about the spells Dumbledore performed, and how they were all hiding. Hedwig brought a letter from Hermione, telling about how her summer was. The screech owl brought a letter from Sirius. Sirius told him that he was staying at Lupin's house. Harry went to bed.   
The next morning Harry walked downstairs. Petunia didn't wake him up that morning. The Dursleys were sitting in front of the TV in the kitchen. It was turned to the news. The screen showed a community that was burnt down. Only a few houses were intact. Then Harry recognized where that was.  
"That's Ron's house!" he said. Vernon Dursley turned to him.  
"Be quiet!" he screamed. The news reporter was talking.   
"This whole community was burnt to ashes, except a for few houses. We tried to talk to some of the residents, but no one answered their door bells. Everyone that was killed seemed to die of fright. They were frozen stiff. No doctors seemed to find the reason of the deaths." Dudley then turned the channel to some cartoons. Harry raced upstairs and sent a letter to Ron asking what happened.   
That evening Harry received Ron's response. The letter read-  
'Harry,  
It was so weird. The only houses with wizards inside survived. For some reason, You-Know-Who only attacked muggle houses. We saw the muggle newspaper. We didn't answer the door because we didn't know if it would be one of the Death Eaters. Mum said that you can come here anytime you want. We got a car, so we don't need to burst through your electric fireplace again. Dumbledore said you can come here next week. Can't wait until then. Hermione seems to be having fun. Her parents wouldn't let her go see Viktor Krum over summer. I have to go. Another explosion came from Fred and George's room.  
Goodbye, Ron.'  
A week later, Harry was standing outside of the house when a red corvette pulled into the driveway. Vernon, and Petunia stood there flabbergasted. Ron, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley came outside.   
"Hey Harry! Look what Fred, and George bought!" Ron said.   
"HOW?!" screamed Harry and Vernon.  
"Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Mum got a letter from the school last year around the middle of it saying we got more O.W.L.S than she thought." Fred said. "So she let us make more of them."  
"Neat, well bye." Harry said. He waved to the Dursleys and hopped into the corvette.  
The weeks at The Burrow went by fast. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had a dull moment. Fred and George kept slipping pranks everywhere. When Harry's birthday came, Fred and George had to go to a joke shop to check something. Mr. Weasley and Percy were also away. Hermione came by for the party. To Harry's surprise, Sirius and Lupin also came by. They went to Diagon Alley the day after Harry's birthday. Hermione stayed with them for the rest of the summer.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2- The New Girl   
It was September 1st. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were running through the barrier that marked gate 9 and ¾.  
They made their way to the station on the other side.  
The trio said good-bye to Mrs. Weasley as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. They walked down to the last   
compartment when they found someone was already there. The person was reading the Daily Prophet.   
Hermione thought to herself "Maybe we should go to another compartment." The person put down the newspaper.   
It was a girl. That wouldn't have been so weird, but she had blue hair, and she looked like she would be their age.  
"You guys don't have to leave. I don't mind" she said. The trio looked at each other and sat down.  
"Hi, I'm Har..." Harry began to say, as Malfoy and his goons barged through the door.  
"Who's the freak?" growled the cold voice of Draco Malfoy.  
"This Freak is your worst nightmare" the strange girl said. Harry and Ron started laughing. Draco gave the   
girl a cold stare and said-  
"If I dreamed about you, it would be a nightmare!" Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Actually it was more like   
grunting than laughing.   
"Sweet dreams!" said the girl as she changed into a blue eagle. Then it chased the goons out the door.   
She changed back to human and turned around. Harry, Hermione, and Ron just stared in disbelieve.  
"You're Traci Nightingale" Hermione said. "You are the youngest Animagus in History."  
"I am?!" said Traci.  
"What are you doing here? I read that you went to an all girls Witchery school?"  
"Hermione, you read too much, but anyhow, what are you doing here?" said Ron.  
"Oh, that. Well…In Ancient Magic 101, we learned about Voodoo dolls. We were suppose to make them of our   
partners and make them do tricks. I did a little extra credit and made one of our potions teacher Professor E.   
Lixir. I forget to dissemble it after I had her give me an A on my Sleep Draught. The doll was   
stuck in the pocket of one of my robes. She was found drenched in her office with soap suds in her ear." explained Traci.   
The trio started laughing. Then Fred, George, and Ginny walked into the compartment.   
"What's so funny? Who's the chick?" asked George.  
"Hi, I am Traci Nightingale." she said.  
"Hey, I like your hair. I'm Ginny Weasley. This is Fred and George."  
"Hello, thanks." said Traci.  
"Oh yeah, I'm Hermione, this is Ron, and…"  
"Harry I know." said Traci. Harry turned red at the last statement. "You already told me, before those three bulldozers came in."  
"Traci Nightingale… I recognize that name" said George. Traci turned into the blue eagle again.  
"WOW" the newcomers chorused.  
"Now I recognize that name. Cool! To bad everyone knows you are an Animagus. You could sneak around school and spy on people" said Fred.  
"So how are the teachers at Hogwarts?" asked Traci.  
"Most of them are nice. Professor McGonagall is strict but nice. She is also an Animagus. Flitwick is a very short man, but rather   
cheerful. Binns is a ghost and everyone falls asleep in his class."  
Ron said.  
"Snape hates everyone except Slytherians" said Harry. "We are all Gryffindors." Then witch with the food cart came inside.   
They all bought lots of candy. Then they put on their black robes. Traci put on white ones. She told them that where she came from, they   
only had white ones, and didn't know where Diagon Alley was.  
"I hope I am in Gryffindor. At least I would know some people." She said while they were collecting their stuff. Traci stood out by a lot.  
As they walked through the huge doors from the carriage, she was so busy looking around she ran into someone. She looked up and had an idea who it was.  
"Professor Snape. This is Traci Nightingale. She is looking for Professor Dumbledore" said Hermione in a rather shaky voice.   
"Yes I heard of you. If you try any tricks on me, you will have a one way ticket to Azkaban. Follow me, 20 points from you new house for being rude,   
and not following dress code" said Snape as he walked to the Great Hall. Traci followed behind him. They went through many chambers and reached a man that Traci was familiar with.  
"Hello Severus, and this must be Traci." Dumbledore said. "Good to see you again. I haven't talked to your mother since the beginning of last year. You look just like her,   
but without the blue hair."  
"Thank you sir." Traci said. "Thousand thanks for giving me a second shot. I promise I will not make any more voodoo dolls."   
"Well, you convinced me. Follow me, I will sort you" said Dumbledore as he opened the door to the Great Hall. The hall was filled with short kids with black pointed hats.   
Dumbledore had her follow him to the stage where a stool and an old ragged hat stood.  
"Attention please. The sorting of the first years will begin, but first we need to sort a fifth year. Traci Nightingale has been transferred to our school for some reasons.   
You may ask her why later. Here you go" Dumbledore said, then he handed her the sorting hat. As she put it on her head, it said Gryffindor immediately. She walked over to where Ron,   
Harry, and Hermione were.   
"We knew you would be in our house." Harry said.  
"Hey, you will be in my dormitory. We have had an empty bed since first year" said Hermione.  
Dumbledore explained the major rules, introduced the teachers, and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dede Beutile.   
She had long silvery hair, and deep blue eyes. Everyone seemed shocked   
but the new people. Hermione and Traci looked at the two boys beside them.   
"You thought my crush on Lockhart was superficial." Hermione said in a sarcastic voice. Harry and Ron snapped back to earth. They laughed. The feast was delicious,   
people kept asking Traci why she left her old school. Traci made a lot of people laugh. Snape would not stop glaring at them.  
"What is his problem?" asked Traci.  
"He hates me because of who my father was, and he hates Gryffindor because he is the head of Slytherian house" said Harry.  
"Everyone, the feast is over so everyone go to bed. The prefects will give you the password" stated Dumbledore.  
Yawning most of the way, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Traci reached the portrait hole. Hermione told them the password (Gillyweed) and went to bed.   
Hermione was telling Traci about all the   
memories she had with Ron, and Harry over the past 4 years. Then she told Traci about Ron's, Harry's, and her own past and family.   
Then they fell asleep. Traci awoke to a tapping at the window,   
then Hermione woke.   
"It's an owl" said Traci sleepily.  
"That's Harry's owl" declared Hermione. They jumped out of bed and opened the window. They untied the letter from Hegwig's leg. It read,  
'Sorry to wake you, but I need to show you some thing  
Signed H&R'  
They walked downstairs to the common room, and found Harry and Ron looking at something. They looked up and ran over to the girls.   
Harry had a huge smile on his face.  
"Look at this, my prayers have been answered!" said Harry.  
"You don't mean.." Hermione said as she grabbed the thing out of Ron's hand. It was part of the Daily Prophet.   
Sirius Black Found Innocent  
Albus Dumbledore has informed the ministry that Sirius Black was framed for killing 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew.   
Only now has the ministry believed him. Pettigrew faked his own death, and killed the muggles. Pettigrew escaped by turning into a rat.   
Pettigrew was also the one that gave Lily and James Potter to the Dark Lord. Sirius Black is now free. Pettigrew was   
seen by several wizards and was put into a body bind.  
For further information, turn to page 7.  
  
"Sirius just sent it" Harry said. "I can't believe this, I get to leave the Dursleys forever!!!!!" He was now jumping up and down.  
"This is great!" squealed Ron. "Just imagine what it will be like to live with him!"  
Traci just stood there watching how exciting they were. Her mother was good friends with Sirius, Lupin, James, and Lily.   
She was happy for him, she never met any of them, but her mother always talked about when she was a student at Hogwarts.   
Hermione noticed that Traci was just standing there, outside of the circle.   
"Guys, we have class tomorrow. We better go to bed. Let's wake up early and show Traci around." Hermione suggested.  
"Good idea, goodnight" said Harry.  
  
Disclaimer,   
I only own Professor Beutile, and Traci NIghtingale. Nothing else, I wish i did own them though. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 3- Some Good News, and Some Bad  
  
They awoke around 6 A.M to eat and show Traci around until class started. They decided to start with the castle then the grounds since they had Care of Magical Creatures first.  
"Ready?" asked Ron after eating the last bite of muffin.   
"Yeah, come on" said Harry.  
They stood up and walked to the top story of the castle. The four students started with Dumbledore's office and then the classrooms. They showed Traci the whole of the school.   
Harry had the Marauders Map in hand and were using that to find their way around. Then they decided to show Traci the grounds.  
"That's the Forbidden Forest, and over there is the Whopping Willow" said Harry.  
"There is the giant squid" said Ron. They walked down to Hagrid's Hut. Fang came running up to them. Traci jumped back and let out a small scream.   
"It's okay. 'e isn't mean. More like a big ol pussy cat" came a thundering voice. They turned around and saw Hagrid. "Yer must be Traci. Hello Harry, all right?"  
"Hello," chorused the four students. Hagrid asked Traci about why she came to this school. She explained about the voodoo doll. He led them to the back of the hut.   
There were 10 tiny eggs in an incubator. Then one began to hatch. In the muggle world, mammals don't hatch from eggs (well not eggs with shells). This creature was a mix between a   
leopard, and a zebra. It's spots were square, and checkered. It was black and   
white. The torso and head were one of a leopard, the rear and hind legs were of a horse. Then the rest began to hatch.  
"Just in time" Hagrid said as the rest of the class began to add to the group. "Hello class, this term we are going to take care of these, they're checker-boarders.   
Their fur are used in love potions,   
sleep draught, and they are very friendly. You only feed them once in a lifetime. More than once and they will become very dangerous. This is there full grown size. They never make messes.   
Get into groups of 2 and begin playing with them. You need to groom them, walk them, and put horse shoes on their hind legs."  
As the class separated into pairs, Harry asked Traci to be his partner. The checker-boarders looked like chess boards. They were really enthusiastic. Harry and Traci decided to feed theirs now.   
By the end of class, everyone was tired.  
"At least we have History of Magic next, we can always rest there" said Ron. They laughed as they walked back to the castle.  
Class was as it always was. Hermione was the only one paying attention. It wasn't if they needed to anyway, he was teaching the same thing he taught last year, Goblin rebellions.   
In Transformation, they were doing more in depth learning of Animagi. She asked Traci to do a slow motion transformation.   
"Some researchers say that being an Animagus can be genetic" Professor McGonagall said. "Is that true or false?"  
Only two hands went up. To the students surprise neither of them was Hermione's.   
"Harry?" asked Professor McGonagall.   
"It is false. You have to learn to be an Animagus" answered Harry.  
"Well, That is true, Traci do you have another reason?"   
"In some ways it can be genetic. If you have a certain blood type, one of your parents is an Animagus and has the same blood type, it can be genetic. But usually it isn't genetic" she said.   
"That is also correct" said Professor McGonagall. "Class dismissed, Potter you stay."  
"We'll wait for you" said Hermione.  
"Go ahead. I'll meet you at the Great Hall for lunch" said Harry.  
  
"Yes Professor?" asked Harry.  
"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you about what happened last ear" said Professor McGonagall in a strict voice.  
Harry walked the long hall to Dumbledore's office. He tried every kind of candy he could think, of for the password and finally said "Ice Mice" then the gargoyle opened.  
"Harry I would like to tell most of the Death Eaters have been put into Azkaban." Dumbledore said to Harry when he walked up the stairs. "I have a feeling Mr. Draco Malfoy, and   
Mr. Vincent Crabbe will be giving you a hard time. Voldemort is losing more power. The Lestranges have all been executed, although it is quite cruel." It seemed to harry that   
he lost the twinkle in his eyes. "When you took the potion in the infirmary I put some of your thoughts in the pensive to show evidence to what happened that night. Even Cornelius Fudge   
believes you now." The twinkle then came back. "But be warned, you have extreme powers, just use them wisely. They will come to great use when going against Voldemort. You may leave now.   
Oh, give this to Ms. Nightingale. Good day." He then handed Harry a silver letter.  
"Thank you sir" Harry said, he was still shocked at the good news.  
Harry walked into the Great Hall just as Hermione, Ron, and Traci sat down. Harry took a seat between Ron and Traci. He handed Traci the letter and began to eat a sandwich that appeared on   
his plate. He was extremely happy.  
"What does the note say?" asked Ron trying to read over Traci's shoulder.   
"It's a spell to turn my robes black, and I can't change into an eagle inside the castle" she said. She raised her wand over her head and read off the card. "Egnahc ruoloc." She read   
off the card. Something went wrong. Her robes changed color, but every color possible. Then her whole body started changing color. Everyone in the Great Hall was laughing. Excluding some   
of the teachers, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
"Ms. Nightingale" said Dumbledore "maybe you didn't see after the spell. It clearly states-'ONLY DO WHEN ROBES ARE NOT HAVING CONTACT WITH SKIN"  
"Oh" said Traci. Dumbledore led her out of the door of the Great Hall.  
"That must have been so embarrassing" said Hermione.  
"That's something Neville would do." Ron said.  
"We will ask her about it in Divination" said Harry.  
"If she is there" said Lavender as she took Traci's seat.  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.  
"You'll see" said Lavender. Then she began to flirt with Ron.  
  
Disclaimer-  
I own, Traci NIghtingale, Beutile, and the checker boarders. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

  
Chapter 4- He Returns  
In Divination Traci didn't show up. For once Harry was interested in the class. The class started tarot cards.  
"Err, Do you know what this card means?" asked Ron.  
"I have no clue. You know if we ask Professor Trelawney she'll say that it's bad and that our death will come earlier than we expected" said Harry.  
"True, let me see your book maybe it's in there."  
"Here," said Harry sliding his book across the table to Ron. Professor Trelawney was gliding across the room and stopped at Harry's and Ron's table.   
"Where is Traci?" she asked with a puzzled face.  
"Well, she's in the infirmary. Professor wouldn't you already know that, or are we clouding your Inner Eye?" said Ron. He gave Harry a   
quick glance. Harry started laughing, but it was muffled because he quickly covered his mouth with his hands. Professor Trelawney walked   
to the next table without answering Ron, who also covered his mouth so he would quit laughing.  
"Ron, this card means danger of a friend" Harry said as he picked up a card that had a blue eagle on it.  
"That eagle looks like what Traci did!!!!" said Ron with a frightened voice. They looked at each other and ran out the room. Professor   
Trelawney looked at the cards.  
"Oh dear" she said.  
Harry and Ron ran up to the Gryffindor tower, how they knew she was there, don't ask me.  
"Help, let me go!! Stop it!! Help!!" someone screamed. Harry and Ron turned a corner and saw Traci and Voldemort.  
"Voldemort!! Let her go! It's me you want!!!" Harry screamed.   
"Tata boys" said the cold voice of Voldemort as he jumped on a broom and flew away.  
"Accio Firebolt" screamed harry. The Firebolt flew toward them. The two boys jumped on it. The Firebolt easily caught up to Voldemort.   
Voldemort didn't notice because he was trying very hard to steer. Traci had into an eagle and tried to chew the net he put her in.  
"Don't try to magick yourself out. It's magic proof" said Voldemort just missing a tree branch. At that moment Traci flew out of the net.   
Harry and Ron nodded and pointed at Voldemort and stunned him. They landed and pointed their wands at him. Suddenly Voldemort Disapparrted.   
  
Disclaimer-  
I own traci nightingale and that is it! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 5- The Announcements  
"But why?" asked Ron. He and the other Gryffindors were equally confused about the attack that happened earlier that day. The news about Voldemort scared the whole school.  
"He said" began Traci, "something about transferring my powers to him. I hope Professor Beutile will teach us how to repel those." She was still shaking from fear.   
It had only been two weeks and something horrible had already happened. Everyone was ready to go home, but knew Hogwarts was the safest place they could be. They didn't know how Voldemort got   
inside the castle. How Traci told it she was walking   
to the Gryffindor tower after Dumbledore turned her back to normal (her robes were still white),. She had her books and started to walk to the Divination classroom. She turned a corer   
and a net fell on her. She looked up and saw him, Voldemort. He picked her up and said 'You are the little witchling with all the powerful magic aren't you? Well, those precious powers aren't going   
to do you any good when you are in this net!' Then he laughed. She started screaming. Then Harry and Ron came. She then changed and flew out of the net when he almost crashed into a tree.   
The next few weeks were going by fast. Lessons were like always. Snape taking points from Gryffindor for no reason. Binns putting everyone to sleep. Then one morning when   
they were eating breakfast and Dumbledore made two important announcements.  
"Attention, I have some announcements to make" said Dumbledore. "Professor Binns and Professor Beutile have decided to have a joint lesson for 3rd years and up.   
You will be doing Muggle Defense. Starting with water defense." There came aloud applause. "When your lesson will be on next weeks schedule. The next announcement is   
our plans for Halloween. Due to your behavior of the last years dance we will be holding a costume ball. We will have a school wide trip to Hogsmeade. We have sent notices   
by owl to your parents or guardians if you are not yet a third year. Have fun and good day."  
"This is great! Another dance. We aren't going to make the same mistake we did last year, are we Harry?" said Ron.  
"Huh? Yeah sure," said Harry almost in a trance looking at Cho. Harry stood up and walked over to where Cho was standing in the entrance.   
Then Justin Finch-Fletchley cut him off and beat him to Cho. Harry was glued to the spot. Justin whispered something in Cho's ear. Then she smiled and nodded.   
Harry stood there for about 5 minutes, then he turned around and walked back to his seat.  
"Harry you look like someone died" Traci said with sympathy.   
"Justin asked Cho, and she said yes" Harry said before his head hit the table. They looked at him. Hermione winked at Traci when she walked over to Dean Thomas.   
Lavender then came to the three remaining friends. She then asked Ron to the ball. He said yes.   
Hermione raced back to the table and said "Dean said yes!" At that moment Draco Malfoy walked over to the table.  
"Hey Traci, go away Potter, Weasel, and Mudblood. Traci…" Draco said before Traci interrupted him.  
"What? Not freak anymore?" said Traci, as harry and Ron laughed uncontrollably.  
"Of course not. You're not a freak, you are more of a goddess." Draco said is a sickening sweet voice. He actually sounded like he meant it!  
"Err, Knock it off! What are you getting at?" asked Traci, turning 3 different shades of red.  
"Draco leave her alone, go and take your goons with you!" Harry said pointing at the Slytherian table.  
"First I want to ask her something Potty!" said Draco. "My sweet…"  
"I am not yours , and what ever you want the answer is no." Traci said getting angrier at every word.  
"Let me speak, will you go to the costume ball with me?" asked Draco. Everyone stared at him, including Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Hmm, let me think about it. No, now go away!" she screamed while pointing toward the door. Draco hung his head as he walked away.  
Then he came up with an idea.  
"She will be mine, and I know how" he said to Crabbe and Goyle. Then he walked to the Slytherian table.  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 6. The Love Potion  
Harry and Traci walked back to the common room to get their money. Today was the day the school would be going to Hogsmeade.   
Professor McGonagall had informed them what they needed to buy the morning before,(swimming clothes red with a G on it, and a costume).   
Fred and George had set a Quidditch try-out for Keeper for after the trip. Ron and Traci were going out for the open position. They   
walked down to the carriages that were taking them to Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ron then joined them.  
"We have swimming with Slytherian tomorrow" said Hermione while looking at the new schedule.  
"Just what I need" said Traci, "Malfoy seeing me more than twice a day. Usually he only sees my face and arms, mow this! Argh!!"  
"Lets go to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer" suggested Harry.   
They arrived at Hogsmeade and walked to Three Broomsticks. When they walked in, Malfoy followed the group with his eyes. Malfoy   
had a plan of how to get Traci to go to the ball with him. A love potion. He ordered a butterbeer and put the love potion inside. He then   
asked the waitress to deliver it to Traci.  
When it arrived the four friends stared at it. The butterbeer was red, instead of a light yellow color. Traci took a sip of   
it, not knowing what butterbeer was. Harry warned her, but it was to late. It seemed like she drank the whole bottle in one gulp.   
"Yes! It worked!" said Malfoy.  
"That Draco is so sweet. I'm going to sit with him" Traci said. Harry, Ron's, and Hermione mouths fell open. Harry   
dropped his mug. Hermione grabbed Traci's arm when she stood up and pulled her back down to the seat. Harry and Ron charged at Malfoy.  
"Alright what did you do to Traci?!" screamed Harry as his held Malfoy down. Ron pulled out some of the truth   
potion left from class yesterday. He put it in Malfoy's drink. Malfoy managed to get one of his arms loose from Harry and   
took a sip of his drink. In seconds Malfoy turned into a zombie.  
"I knew that would come in handy" Ron said.  
"All right Malfoy, what did you put in Traci's drink?" Harry asked while tightening his grip on Malfoy's shirt.  
"I put a love potion in it, so she would return my love" Malfoy said in a sickening sweet voice.  
"Is there a way to stop it?" Harry asked.  
"There is always a way, I just don't know it" Malfoy said. Ron undid the spell, and turned to Harry.  
"We have to keep Traci away from Malfoy or she's doomed!"   
"We will have to sneak her through the back" Harry said as he grabbed Traci's arm, then Ron and Hermione followed.   
They went to Stobs and Gobbles Sporting Goods for the swimming clothes they needed. Traci would not   
stop talking about Malfoy. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He didn't have anyone to go to the ball with, so he   
was going to ask her before Malfoy did.   
"Traci, will you be my date to the costume ball?" asked Harry, almost shaking from embarrassment.   
Hermione and Ron just stared at them while they paid for their stuff.  
"Er, Sure Harry, I guess. Come on, lets go find costumes" she said as they paid for their swimming clothes.  
"Harry!" said Ron. "What was that about? I thought you weren't going!"  
"I couldn't take it anymore" said Harry. "She wouldn't stop talking about Malfoy!"  
  
Disclaimer-  
anything you read in the HP books isn't mine, the rest is mine  
same for the rest  



	7. Default Chapter Title

AN- Please Review!! If you want me to contiune this story, review. Trust me, this fic is gonna be long!  
  
  
Chapter 7 Swimming Lesson  
Harry and Hermione was looking for cures for love potions while Ron and Traci were trying out for seeker. It would have been easy if they were Slytherians,   
but Snape hated them. So they searched through the whole library. The last book in the entire library was the one with a cure. The cure could only be done under   
a full moon. Hermione checked her lunar maps. The next full moon was October 13th, which are a Friday and Traci's birthday.   
It was a week later. The swimming lesson began today. Ron and Harry were putting their stuff for water defense in a bag. Harry was looking for his   
towel when Hedwig came inside. Harry and Ron sent Sirius a letter that morning telling him what happened the past month.  
"Well, we better get to water defense" said Ron.  
"They walked down to the dungeons and saw two signs, boys locker room, and girls locker room.   
"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Potty and Weasel. Hello Mudblood" Draco said. Then Traci walked by.   
"Shut up Malfoy" said Harry. Draco took Traci's hand and kissed it.  
"Hello, my dear Traci" Draco said.  
"Draco, leave us alone. We were just talking about the upcoming dance" Hermione said with a smirk. She couldn't resist making Malfoy look like a jerk.  
"Oh, I see. Well that reminds me. Traci, would you do me the pleasure of being my date for the dance?" asked Draco still holding Traci's hand.   
"Oh Draco," she said in a sweet voice, "I would love to but I already have a date. I'm sorry."  
"Who in their right mind would want to go out with a freak like you? Come on guys" yelled Draco.  
Deep down inside, he knew who her date was. None other than the great Harry Potter. His train of thought was broken by Crabbe's voice.  
"Hey, Draco, are you alright?" asked Crabbe.   
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" said Draco.   
  
'Okay class, I see you all have you swimming suits" said Professor Beutile. "Now everyone, sit at the edge of the pool. Notice how your feet are repelled by the water. You could walk on   
water if you truly wanted. Something I noticed last year was now a days, magic blood can wade into water. This is because magic blood isn't as pure as it once was. Although you might think your family was   
pureblooded, it isn't. Now, this class is water defense. You will have three different classes this year. There is fire defense, water defense, and the third is a surprise. Muggles would throw people   
they thought were wizards or witches off a cliff or into the river. Muggles that were mistaken for wizards would drown. There are different ways to make magic blood sink. You will learn the spells during   
this class. You will also learn how to breathe under water, without gillyweed" she said as she looked at Harry. "We will be using a diving board. This is not an ordinary Muggle diving board. This one   
you tell what level you want to dive off, medium, low, and high dive. Most of you will start with the medium dive. This board is coward proof, so once you are on it, you have to jump off.   
In the next few weeks, you will learn the spell to stop yourself before you hit the water so you can slide in, and say the spell to breathe under water. The spell we will learn today is 'Slow Mo.' You will   
say this as you come to the water, or when you touch it. Now, do we have a volunteer?" Hermione and Traci both raised their hands. "Hermione you may go first. Remember 'Slow Mo' Ready? Step onto   
the diving board, and say which level you want to jump off."  
Hermione stepped onto the board and said medium dive. The board raised about 4 meters. Hermione did a jack knife dive and screamed 'Slow Mo' just as her hand touched the water. Hermione   
stayed under water for a very long time, then she pulled herself to the top.   
"As Hermione has found out, 'Slow Mo' will take you into the water, and will help you breathe under water. Now get into a line. Traci you are next." Beutile told them as Hermione pulled herself   
out of the pool. Traci climbed onto the board that was now hovering above the cement floor. She said high dive and it raised 8 meters above the water. She jumped off the board as it stopped. She did  
a flip, and a swam dive into the water as she screamed-   
"SLOWW MMMMMOO".  
She was able to breathe under water since she was six, because she went to the Salem Witches Institution. The rest of the class went during that class. Ron did a great dive,   
Harry just jumped and held on tight to his glasses. Five of the Slytherians did belly flops and floated on top of the water. The Beutile explained what happened, even though they did say the spell.  
"Sometimes water will reject people who think they are pure-blooded, and don't respect any one that isn't like them. Does this describe any of you?"  
Gryffindors laughed at Malfoy as he just floated there on top of the water. Traci dived in and helped him back to the edge of the pool. They were still laughing as Malfoy   
slipped on a puddle of water and fell back into the pool, or rather on top of.   
Class was over when Malfoy could get out of the pool. Luckily the Gryffindors had a break the next period. When Harry and Ron came out of the locker room, Traci and Hermione   
were already waiting for them. They waked back to the common room. They did the reading for the water defense class. Hermione insisted they do that then, and to be quiet.   
The bell announcing that the next class would start soon rang through the castle. The four friends put away their book, and walked down to Care for Magical Creatures. Finally   
Hermione let them talk.  
"Traci that was a terrific dive. Where did you learn how to do that?" asked Ron. "Hermione yours was excellent too. That was neat how you touched your toes in the air.   
"At the Salem Witches Institute, we learned that stuff" said Traci.  
"Cool!" said Harry, he smiled at her then they raced to Hagrid's hut.   
Traci thought to herself "I hope he actually likes me instead of asking me before Malfoy did." Then she shook her head and reached the hut before the other three.   
"Man, swimming made me hungry. I'll even eat some of Hagrid's fudge!" said Ron rubbing his stomach.   
"All you think about is food. You're a human garbage disposal" said Hermione.   
  
Disclaimer- I own Traci and Beutile, plus the idea for the diving board, SLow MO, and some other things that aren't in the HP books.  
J.K. Rowling owns the rest  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 8- The Birthday Bash  
"So what 'ave yeh been up to?" asked Hagrid.  
"Today we had swimming. Traci did this superb dive, with a flip!" said Hermione.   
"Hermione, don't give me all the credit. You did an excellent jack-knife dive!" said Traci blushing.   
"Tomorrow is Traci's birthday. We're going to have a huge party for her tomorrow" said Harry. "Are you going to come?"  
"I can't termorrow, but I'll give yeh yer present now" said Hagrid as he pulled a gold box out of his pocket.   
Traci opened it. Inside was home-made rock candy. Ron gagged as she tried a piece. Hagrid didn't notice.   
The next day, Harry awoke to Traci's and Hermione's faces. Then he noticed that the other boys were tied up in the corner.   
"Good you're finally awake!" said Traci. They untied the boys and bribed them not to tell. Harry, Ron, Traci,   
and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall. When they walked inside, they stopped dead in their tracks. There was a bouquet   
of flowers in front of Traci's usual seat. Harry turned to the Slytherian table and saw Malfoy blushing a deep shade of red.   
Traci walked over to her seat and sat down. She seemed obvious to the flowers in front of her. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down and ate.   
Today was Traci's birthday. They haven't told Traci about the love potion yet. Fred then came over to the group.   
"Don't eat a lot. Tonight there is going to be a ton of junk food" he said. Then he took the seat that was beside Traci.   
"Harry, you are going to the kitchen to see Dooby, right?" Harry nodded. "Well get a monstrous cake, we decided we are going   
to have the party outside. Invite all of your friends Traci!"  
"Sounds great. We'll see you tonight. Bye George" said Traci.  
"I'm Fred."  
"Oops, sorry" Traci said blushing terribly.  
Lessons that day was going by slowly. When the teachers weren't looking, Traci passed out invitations to her party.   
She even gave some to the Slytherians. When Harry came to potions, she went up to Draco and handed him the invitation.   
She whispered something in his ear, which made Draco blush.   
"What did you say to him?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione chorused.  
"Aren't you three nosy" said Traci. "I just said I hope you can come to my party, and told him I like the flowers."  
"Traci, there is a reason your party is outside" said Ron, while looking down at his feet.   
"What?" said Traci who was rudely interrupted by Snape.  
"Quiet down! And sit! Today we will be making a speed increaser. This potion is only good for plants. Now you will   
work in groups of four, now work!" said Snape, rather shrilly.  
"So what is the reason the party is outside?" asked Traci while she was slicing the rat tails.   
"You don't really like Malfoy. He put a love potion in your drink when we went to Hogsmeade" said Hermione she was   
also looking at her feet. "We would have undone the spell already, but it can only be undone under the full moon."   
"So why does he like me? I mean, he called me a freak. Plus made fun of my friends. I don't get boys. Come on.   
Lets get this potion done" said Traci. After she finished handing out invitation she decided to confront Malfoy until   
the love potion was over.   
That evening was the had to be the most fun Harry ever had. He asked Dobby to make a cake. The cake was taller than Ron.   
The grounds were decorated with lanterns. Professor Dumbledore and some of the other teachers also came to the party.   
Professor Flitwick put a charm on some of the instruments to play music without a person behind it. There was so much food, it made   
Honeydukes look like a bread box. The candles exploded if you didn't blow them out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione did the counter-curse when   
the moon was visible. The four friends danced in a group for most of the night. Sometimes Ron and Traci would dance alone, then Ron and Hermione,   
and so on. Almost everyone gave Traci chocolate frogs or 1 or 2 galleons. They still wanted to party, longer, but Dumbledore insisted that they go to bed.   
Harry gave her an owl, Ron gave her broom handle polish, and Hermione gave her (what else) a book on Animagus. They learnt that evening that Ron got   
the Keeper position, but Traci was back up Seeker.   
"Harry thank you for the owl. I think I'm going to name is Trish. Tomorrow is going to be a blast. Trust me, I am not going to drink   
anything someone else orders for me!" said Traci. Then the four friends walked up to the castle arms hooked together.   
That evening the party was still going on in the common room. It would have gone on longer, but one of Fred and George's inventions exploded   
and woke Professor McGonagall. Hermione and Traci were talking while Parvati and Lavender snored. Hermione then gave Traci her present. It was a necklace.   
There was a large charm on it in the shape of a ying-yang.   
"It's a locket" said Hermione.   
"I know what pictures I'm going to put in here" Traci said with a smile.  
"No need. I put a spell on it to show the happiest moments of your life. Then the other side shows your worst times. I tried to make that not show, but sorry."  
"It's okay, I just won't open that side." The she opened the white side. Inside was two pictures. One was on the Hogwarts express.   
The other was of her parents with her as a young girl holding a baby in her arms. Traci then closed it.   
  
Disclaimer-  
J.K ROwling own's alot of this stuff, except what is mine, that is anything you never read in the HP Books. Traci is mine! 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Thanks to- People who reviewed my song fic under Hawkins s/n- Phoenix tears, Hermione Potter, kristen, Amethyst, AngelLily, Quidditch  
People who reviewed my series so far, Leap, LunarBard, Franimal, please, Lizzy, lhg, Hawkins  
  
Chapter 9- The Unexpected News  
The next morning Hermione woke up to find Traci gone.  
"She's probably taking a shower" Hermione thought to herself.   
She was almost right. Traci locked herself inside the bathroom.  
"Traci what's wrong?" asked Hermione.   
"Hermione?" said Traci. She sounded like she had been crying.   
"Tell Harry and Ron I'm sorry, I can't go to Hogsmeade. If you could   
get me a costume, I'll do anything. We are the same size."  
"Okay, well I understand. Er, bye. I'll ask for Harry's   
opinion for a costume. See you later" said Hermione. She walked   
down to the common room to find Harry and Ron waiting.  
"Where is she?" asked Ron. "Ow!!" Harry smacked him on the shoulder.   
"She can't come" said Hermione. "She wants us to still go to though.   
Come on Harry. Traci wants us to go find her a costume. I said come on!"   
Ron moved, but Harry didn't. He saw someone peek out from the corner towards   
the girls dormitories. He waved and walked out the portrait hole.  
For some reason, Hogsmeade was rather boring for the three friends.   
They walked to the costume shop. They met Dean and Lavender there. Dean   
and Hermione decided to be Romeo and Juliet. Ron and Lavender picked out   
Snow White and Prince charming costumes. Harry and Hermione couldn't decide.   
"Do you have any ideas?" asked Harry.  
"Well if you went with Parvati, it wouldn't be that hard!" said Lavender.   
"How about Tarzan and Jane!" said Ron, laughing as he spoke.  
"Seriously now!" said Harry. He broke down laughing after trying to   
keep a straight face.   
"Mr. and Mrs. Claus. Traci is fat enough!" said Lavender (actually she is really thin).  
"What do you have against me, to hate me so much?" asked a voice behind the group.   
They all turned around. It was Traci. Harry ran up to her and hugged her. "What?!" asked Traci   
when she noticed everyone was staring at her.  
"We thought you weren't coming" they chorused.  
"I had Saturday detention for spilling vanishing ink on Snape's books. I told him it   
was an accident, then the sneak-o-scope on his desk went off. So I decided to sneak out for a little   
bit. Thanks to Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Scarhead" said Traci. The last name made Harry blush.  
"So you found the map?" asked Ron, then Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.  
"Yeah, I wonder who they are" said Traci. Then she whispered in Harry's ear "Scarhead."  
"You guys better hurry up and choose, or all you'll get is skeletons" said the shopkeeper.  
Harry I found the perfect costumes" said Traci. She pulled out a cheerleader and a Quidditch   
uniform. "we can paint our faces to make us look like zombies! Maybe we can attach part off a broom   
to you head to make it look like that is what killed you." She had a huge smile on her face. Everyone   
laughed at the idea, but Harry agreed. They were lucky that was the last decent costume. Just then   
Parvati and Seamus walked in. Everyone but Lavender laughed harder.  
"Hope you like skeletons: said the shopkeeper. When the group went to Three Broomsticks,   
the boys got the drinks Hermione, and Traci grabbed a table.   
"You didn't have detention did you?" said Hermione. She pulled something out of her pocket.   
It was a letter.  
"How did you get that?" asked Traci almost on the verge of tears.  
"I knew you were going to make something up. Plus, I wanted to do something about it." said Hermione.  
"There is nothing you can do!" screamed Traci.  
"Don't be to sure" said Hermione. They both stopped talking when Lavender and the boys sat down.   
Lavender saw Traci's eyes.  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Lavender so loud that the whole table heard. No one else noticed.   
They all turned and looked at her.  
"What?!" asked Traci, her voiced cracked. Her eyes were bloodshot, and still watering.  
"Traci?… Were you crying?" asked Ron. "Ow!" Hermione kicked him under the table.   
" Why do you guys keep hurting me?  
"Because you keep saying the wrong thing at the wrong time" chorused Harry and Hermione.  
"Where did she go?" asked Dean. Traci was gone, She left the table while they were arguing.  
"She probably had to get back to detention" said Harry.  
"Harry, Ron come here for a second" said Hermione.  
:What?" they asked.  
"Traci didn't have detention."  
"Why would she say that then?" asked Harry.  
"This" said Hermione as she pulled the letter out of her pocket. It read-  
Ms. Nightingale,  
We hate to inform you this, but we thought you should know. The night of the thirteenth of October,   
Your parents, Samuel and Teresa Nightingale were murdered by You-Know-Who.  
We still have to decide where to keep you for the holidays. The funeral service has   
been scheduled around the Christmas Holiday.  
Truly sorry,  
Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"That's horrible" said Ron.  
"No wonder she didn't want to stay" said Harry. "Lets go cheer her up."  
"NO!!" screamed Hermione. "She didn't want me to tell you.   
I just thought you should know."  
"Okay Hermione, we will just act like it didn't happen" said Ron.  
"I just thought of something. Remember the first week of school?" said Harry.   
They nodded. "Voldemort wanted to transfer her powers. I think we should investigate this situation."  
"That's all you ever want to do. But for once I agree, Scarhead" said Ron.   
They walked back to the castle.  
  
"The next morning, Hermione found Traci looking through a photo album.   
Hermione glanced at it when she was getting dressed. She put her swimming suit   
in a bag and then realized something.  
"That's Harry's parents!" said Hermione.   
"Yeah. My mom was good friends with Lily" said Traci   
while a tear trickled down her cheek. Hermione put an arm around Traci's shoulder.  
"Come one, we had swimming soon. Maybe that will cheer you up" said Hermione.  
  
  
Disclaimer- J.K Rowling own's everything you have already read in the books, I own the rest! 


	10. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 10 The Admirer  
School was quite boring until two days before the ball. One day during Potions,   
Draco dropped a note at Traci's table. She knew if she read it   
now it would be 10 points from Gryfinndor. After class she went into the hall to read it.  
Traci,  
I was wondering if you would have gone to the dance with me,   
if you weren't already going with Potter. I never meant to   
call you a freak. Please write back to me ASAP.  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Traci decided that he wasn't that bad. "But he put a love potion in my drink"   
she thought to herself. She wrote a note back to him. It read-  
Draco,  
If you were nicer to me and my friends,maybe.  
If you hadn't put the lov epotion in my drink,  
another maybe. You are kind of nice, but   
that's it. But the answer is no.  
Bye, Traci.  
Ps. Sorry if this sounds mean, its the only   
way to say it.  
  
She put the note in her pocket, and went to lunch. DUring lunch, Harry was   
looking quite nervous. He knew he had to act normal. Even Ron wasn't saying much. Traci   
noticed they acted like that since she disapeered from Hogsmeade. They had asked her about it  
she said she had to go back to detention. That made Hermione give them a disaproving look.   
Finally, someone said something.  
"What did Draco drop on your books in potions class?" asked Harry.  
"Aren't you nosey? Here," said Traci as she handed him the note. Draco watched them   
constantly. He wanted TRaci to like him more than anything else. Then he saw Traci hand Harry  
a note.  
"Oh no!" he thought to himself. Then the whole Gryfinndor table burst out laughing.   
What Draco didn't know was Fred and George passed out samples of their new Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  
Only Neville tried it.  
"What are you going to tell him?" asked Harry.  
"That the answer is no" said Traci as she opened the rainbow colored invention that exploded   
with music. "Fred. I'll take 5 of these!" said she happily paid them 5 galleons.  
At Care of Magical Creatures they started to work on fire dwelling salamanders. The class   
started around sunset so they could watch the salamanders glow. At the start of class Traci slipped   
the note into Draco's bag. Harry and Ron decided to be partners so Hermione and Traci could talk.  
"You really should tell them" said Hermione. The salamanders were eating the wood that started the   
huge bonfire.  
"I don't want them to feel bad for me. They will probably be mad at me because I didn't tell them"   
said Traci. The thought of her parents made her eyes water.  
"We won't be" someone said behind them. Then she felt someone put their arm around her. Traci   
turned around and saw Harry and Ron. It was Harry's arm.   
"You can tell us anything. You didn't have to make up stories." The sun was setting early that day.   
Traci tried to hold back the tears, as long as she could.   
That didn't last long. She broke down crying. Hagrid that put logs around the fire. The whole class was   
roasting marshmellows since they already had dinner. Harry and Traci sat together with Harry's arm still around   
her. Traci was torn between being sad about her parents, and being happy that she had such great friends.  
Across the circle sat Draco. He just found the note when he put away his book. He blamed it on,   
who else but, the great Harry Potter.  
"Traci's crying because she didn't want to say that stuff. Potter put her up to it!" Draco thought.   
Of course, he knew it wasn't true. He was in denial.  
Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trying to cheer Traci up. They conjured up some chocolate   
and gramham crackers to make smores. That attempt worked. She stopped crying.  
"But why did it have to happen on my birthday?" she asked herself continuely.  
"Okay, yer guys. Time ter go. Hope ter see ya at the costume ball. Oh yah, the checker boarders   
died. Some one fed one more than once. G'bye" Hagrid said.  
"Traci, tomorrow, lets work on our costumes!" said Harry, he held her hand on their way back to the   
castle. Draco became angrier and more depressed each step.  
The next morning, Traci, Harry, Ron, and Hermione woke up early to work on their costumes. It was a   
Friday. Lavendar, and Dean didn't want to wake up that early. Ron and Hermione's costumes were too big for   
them. Harry's and Traci's needed the most work.  
"Harry, this is my cousins old toy broom. She sent it for our costumes. We can make it look   
like it is throught your body" Traci said.  
"I found a spell to make our faces look like zombies" said Harry.  
"We are going to have the coolest costumes there!"  
"Did you hear? Dumbledore is giving out prizes for the best costumes" said Ron.  
"Ron, if we win, we will give the prize to you. As a birthday present, when ever that is!" said Traci.  
"Same with me!" said Hermione. Ron turned bright red, it matched his hair.  
"Well, come on, lets get some breakfast" said Harry. The four friends walked out of the portrait hole   
arm in arm. When they went into the Great Hall, Traci noticed something at her seat again. She ran to get it   
before any body saw it, but Harry was faster than her.  
"Accio!" Traci screamed as she took out her wand. It was a gift basket. Unfortunely, Harry had a   
tight hold on it and the spell took him with it. "Harry," Traci said while trying to yank it out of Harry's hands,   
"let go!" Harry let go but, he still had something in his hand. It was a card. The   
rest of the Hogwarts students came into the Great Hall. Then owls came flying into the Great Hall, to deliver the   
mail. Pig brought Ron something. Harry asked if he could use Pig for a second.  
"Traci, the card is anomusus. So watch Pig to see who sent it, Return to sender" said Harry as he tied the   
card around Pig's leg. Pig flew straight toward Draco Mafloy.  
"When will he give up?!" Traci said while standing up. Then she grabbed a muffin of the table and   
stormed out of the Great Hall just before Dumbledore made an announcement.  
"As you all know, the costume ball is tomorrow night. Classes are canceled except the class that has   
swimming today, and Care of Magical Creatures at sunset. Also the rumors of prizes for the best costumes is   
true. You can win up to 100 galleons. Thank you and have a nice day." At that moment Harry ran out to see   
what was wrong with Traci.  
"Traci?" Harry called. Then he saw her. She wasn't alone. It was Mafloy.  
"I know Potter made you write that letter, and made you send the card back." said Mafloy   
in his sicking sweet voice.  
"Harry didn't make me do anything. You are the only one that ever forced me to do something   
I didn't want to do. Now stop sending me stuff, and get out of my way!" said Traci.  
"I don't believe you. I know you like me."  
"I don't, now get out of my way!!!"  
"Get out of her way!" screamed Harry.  
"Potter! You made me lose the only person I have ever loved!" said Mafloy,  
"He didn't do anything. I liked you before. The you made fun of my friends, gave me a love potion.   
Thats what changed my mind!" said Traci. Then she pushed Mafloy out of the way.  
"Mafloy leave her alone. SHe told you she doesn't like you" said Harry. He stepped over Mafloy,   
taking care to step on his stomach.  
When he reached the common room, he found Traci pionting her wand at a picture of Mafloy muttering   
spells. She was repeating 'I hate him!' over and over.  
"Traci?" Harry said. "We need to go to swimming class."  
"OKay, wait there!" she said as she ran to the girls dormintory. She came back within seconds with her bag.   
She was out of breath. "Come on!" she said, she ran out of the portrait hole. Harry ran to catch up.  
Swimming class went by fast. Only a few Slytherians had to pass the test. The rest of the class had free   
period. They swam, sat at the bottom of the pool, or used the diving board. Traci was teaching Harry and Ron a swan dive.   
Hermione was trying to do some flips. Traci told the board to do 'extra high dive'. When she jumped, she did three flips   
before she hit the water and said 'Slow mo'. Mafloy was trying to impress Traci by doing a flip. Instead he did a belly flop.  
Everyone winced at the sound.  
"That must have hurt!" Ron said. Harry jumped into the pool, Ron, and Hermione followed. They were going to start a   
water volleyball game. The other Gryffindor's joined them. It was boys against girls. Then some Slytherians joined them. The  
girls were winning ny 5 points. Draco was serving and hit it out of bounds. The final point was made by Hermione. That was their  
last water defense class. They were suppose to start Fire defense next.   
"How does it feel to be beat by a bunch of girls?" Traci gloated. She, Lavender, and Hermione laughed as Harry, Ron, and   
Dean slowly walked behind them. Harry and Traci worked on their costumes as the others played wizard chess.  
  
Disclaimer-  
I own very little, what you haven't read in the HP books is mine, the rest is property of the great J.K Rowling.  
I can't wait for the movie to come out!  
  
AN- To Gretchen, and others that read her fic. I never read it before. But I have been getting alot of flames and email's   
about me copying her story. Sorry to her and all.  
  
your's truly  
Nightingale 


	11. Default Chapter Title

AN- If you like this series, you have to review. I will not post the  
next part unless I get more than 7 reviews. Kapeish?   
  
Chapter 11-The Ball  
"Harry, you need to wake up!" Traci said early the next morning.  
"Huh? What are you doing in here?!" said Harry yawning halfway   
through his sentence.  
"Well, considering that the rest of the school is downstairs   
getting ready for the Quidditch game Gryffindor vs. Slytherian, I'm here   
waking you up, Seeker."  
"What!? I wasn't at practice!"  
"No shit Sherlock!"  
"I can't go! Please fill in for me! I beg of you!"  
"Me?! Alright, but can I use your broom? Mine is in pieces."  
"Alright, wait. Why is your broom in pieces?"  
"Joy ride a little close to the Whomping Willow."  
"The Firebolt is over there. Good Luck!"  
"Okay, bye! After I catch the snitch, we can work on our   
costumes" Traci said. She kissed Harry on the cheek and ran out the door.  
"Omigod! What did I just get myself into?" Traci ran toward the Gryffindor  
changing rooms. On her way she ran into someone. "Humph! Hey!"  
"Where's Harry? This is an important game!" It was Fred, or George,  
she couldn't tell.  
"He want's me to substitute" said Traci.  
"You? This is an important game!"  
"Yeah, you already clear that up already. He wouldn't have asked me   
if he didn't think I couldn't do it!" She grabbed Harry's robe from the twin's   
hand and slipped it on. "Here, I'll prove to you. Now I have Harry's robes   
and his broom. No one but me and you has to know. Now this is an important   
game come on!"  
When they reached the field everyone clapped. Traci pulled the   
hood part of the robe over her head. No one noticed until Mafloy looked at her face.  
"You're not Potter!" he screamed.  
"Of course not" Traci said as she heard Madame Hooch's whistle. Then  
Lee Jordan's commentary started.  
"There has been a change in the Gryffindor line up. Harry Potter is not the   
current seeker. Traci Nightingale is. Gryffindor is in possession of the quaffle.   
Katie Bell scores a goal. Marcus Flint is now in possession, Ow! A bludger hit by   
George Weasley knocks the ball out of the hands of the Slytherian chaser.   
The score is now 90-0 Gryffindor. Ron Weasley is a great replacement for Oliver Wood.   
Wait... Traci Nightingale and Draco Mafloy are both diving close to the ground.   
Traci quickly pulls out of it, but Mafloy crashed. She has the snitch! Oh no,   
two bludgers hit by the Slytherian beaters hit each side of her. OH NO!"  
Traci fell from the sky onto the ground. Nothing but the ground broke her   
fall, except the ground. Harry just came outside then. Dumbledore took her to the  
hospital wing.   
About 2 hours after the game, Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing outside  
of the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey finally let them inside. Traci was pure white.  
She still had some blood on her face. That was the only color on her face, until   
she opened up her eyes. Then her cheeks turned bright red.   
"How did I do for my first game?" Traci said.  
"Great, Mafloy didn't no what he had coming" said Ron.  
"I'll be upstairs right before the ball, okay?"  
"Okay" the three students that weren't hurt said.  
"BYE" the four chorused.  
  
Harry did the spell to make him look like a zombie after his costume was   
done. Traci's costume was also finished. Harry watched the other couples pairing up  
and friends comparing costumes. Traci came after Hermione and Dean left. Hermione looked  
just like Juliet.   
"Hey Harry, ready?" Traci said after she came out of the girls dormitory. She looked  
like a zombie, her hair was the color of Dumbledore's.  
"Yeah, race you!" Harry said after he was already out of the portrait hole. But   
Traci still beat him to the entrance hall. He and Traci hooked arms and walked into the   
Great Hall.   
The hall filled with gasps and congratulations for Traci on catching the Snitch.   
Fred and George both came up to them and apologized for not trusting in her.   
The ball was great. There was a ton of food of all sorts, The Weird Sisters were great.   
Everyone, except a few, had creative costumes. Harry was having so much fun, he even danced   
with a couple of first years, Draco asked Traci to dance so many times, she finally gave up   
and danced with him. He was dressed like one of the three musketeers.  
"let me guess, you, Crabbe, and Goyle didn't get dates?" said Traci. Mafloy blushed.  
Cho had asked Harry to dance, he said to Cho that he was about to dance with Traci.   
When Dumbledore was about to announce the winners, many people said 'Just give it to Harry   
and Traci already!'  
They got back to the common room at 1:30 in the morning. All classes for the next   
day were canceled.  
"Here Ron, like we promised" Traci said. Ron thanked them and they all went to bed.  
"That ball was a blast" said Dean.  
"I know! Harry, your costume was great!" said Neville.  
"Thanks, how were your dates?" Harry asked.  
"Parvati only wanted to spy on you and Traci!" Seamus said while flopping on his bed.  
"Ginny was great, she was a cute cat" Neville said.  
"Hermione was excellent. She is so pretty" Dean said.  
"Lavender dragged me along when she wanted to talk to people. She finally let me sit   
out of some dances. Oh yeah, I heard you turned Cho down! What happened there?"  
"I was about to dance with Traci. Mafloy, Goyle, and Crabbe didn't get dates so   
they went as the Three Musketeers!" said Harry.  
"We don't care about those goons!" said Ron. "We want to know if you and   
Traci are going to start dating!"  
"What?!" Harry screamed. "I don't know. She doesn't even like me!"  
"OH come on!" the boys chorused.  
"You never see how Traci looks at you?" Ron said. He threw a pillow at Harry.  
"Or, how she always has a certain smile when you are around?" asked Dean.  
"We all asked her to the ball, when Dumbledore finished his announcements!" said Neville.  
"No you didn't! Where was I?" asked Harry. He had 4 more pillows thrown at him.  
"Watching Justin ask Cho!" said Dean.   
"Why didn't the first guy that asked her go with her?" asked Harry.  
"She said 'I'm sorry, I am pretty sure Harry is going to ask me, do you understand?'   
Then she told each of us who else liked us" said Ron.  
"Really?" asked Harry, in a small voice. "Oh no! She saw it in Divination!   
She also saw why!" screamed Harry. He started pacing the room repeating ' Oh no'.  
"What!!!" they all screamed.  
"I asked Traci because I didn't want Mafloy to!" he said putting in face in his hands.  
"So, does that tell you Traci likes you even if you don't like her?" Ron said,   
throwing the last pillow at him.  
"She know! She is going to hate me!" said Harry.  
"Stop it! Traci might have a perfect Divination grade, but she might not know if it is   
true unless she can read minds" said Seamus. They all looked at Seamus then heard a thud at   
the window. It was Traci's owl. Harry fainted. Ron opened the window, then read the letter.  
I KNOW!!!! HARRY I HATE YOU!!  
Does everything have to be a contest with you  
and Draco? I already said no to him. DO you  
think I would change my mind? Trust me, you   
won't hear a word out of me even if Snape or  
somebody makes us be partners. Oh yeah, Ron  
give this to Harry as soon as he becomes   
conscious. I wish I went with you instead of   
Harry!  
Full of Hatred,  
Traci  
  
Disclaimer-  
I own Traci, and the zombie spell. I think that's it. Well anything you read in the   
Harry Potter books is property of the wonderful J.K Rowling!  



	12. Default Chapter Title

AN- What is it going to take to get some reviews? Please review! Manda Joe, they are in 5th year.  
  
Chapter 12 The Fight  
In the girls dormitory, Traci closed the window after her owl, Trish, came back with Ron's response.  
"Do you really think that dream was actually happening?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, of course. Look what Ron sent back!" Traci said.  
How did you know?  
Ron  
"Maybe Divination isn't alot of guess work" Hermione said. Traci shrugged and went back to bed thinking   
'Tomorrow is going to be torture.'  
  
The next morning, Harry sat beside Traci. Traci was looked at somebody and nodded. Traci stood up and   
traded spots with George. It was like that the whole day. Harry gave Traci about 50 notes saying "I'm Sorry."   
Harry felt horrible. He knew Traci was right, but he liked her, alot. Now she hated him. No one but Hermione   
and Traci knew how she found out about last night. Ron sat between Traci and Harry in all their classes for a   
week. Finally, Traci gave up the silent act and screamed. It happened the next Wednesday in the common room.   
She was doing her homework. Harry was on his hands and knees begging. No one else was paying attention.   
That was because he did that every night.  
"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!!!" Traci screamed. "YOU MADE ME FEEL TERRIBLE! YOU ARE ONE UP ON MAFLOY BECAUSE   
YOU USED ME! I LIKED YOU AND YOU TREATED ME LIKE THAT! I AM SICK OF YOUR IMATURE RIVALRY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"   
She gathered her books and ran up to the girls dormitory. Many Gryffindors took that as their cue to leave.   
Harry needed to talk to Traci. He ran toward the girl's dormitory. He came to a sign that read   
'5th years'. The door was locked. He knocked.  
"I put a charm on the door to keep out any unwanted people! I did it to the window too!" said Traci.   
Harry didn't believe her. He asked Parvati to unlock the door. She agreed to, she walked into the room.   
Harry tried, but it threw him back.  
"You don't listen very well do you?" Traci said. Then she slammed the door shut.  
"What am I going to do?" Harry asked. He wasn't talking to anyone in particular.  
"How about explaining why?" said a voice behind him. At first he thought it was Traci. He turned   
around and saw Hermione.  
"I want to, but there is a charm on the door to keep me out" Harry said. His voice was quivering.  
"You really should start paying attention in Charms. Aclerte!" Hermione said and brought Harry   
inside the room. She then pulled Parvati out.  
"Hermione!" Traci screamed. Hermione locked them inside. "Harry get out!"  
"Traci let me explain!" Harry said. He told her about why he did that, how he felt, and how much   
he likes her. He was about to say more, when Traci put her hand to his mouth.  
"Harry stop! I said get out because Professor McGonnagal is doing inspections. I forgive you.   
All I wanted to know is why. Oh yeah. I need to tell you something, but Professor McGonnagal is coming!"   
Traci shoved him in a secret passage behind the wall of the closet.  
"Look good girls" Professor McGonnagal said. "Have any of you seen Potter? I can't find him."  
"No Professor" Parvati said. "Don't ask Traci, they are having a fight!" Traci was leaning against   
the closet. McGonnagal moved toward her.  
"Traci, move." McGonnagal opened the closet door. Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati all held their breath.   
The girls kept their stuff inside the closet. Usually it looked like a tornado passed through it. They didn't   
know about the secret passage. When Traci was trying to get away from Harry, she was moving the things into the   
passage.  
Professor McGonnagal expected an invisibility cloak, but she couldn't feel anything.  
"Okay, just checking. Good day, and I hope you and Potter make up soon. I have been finding sorry notes   
everywhere in my classroom." She laughed and walked out of the room. The three girls looked in the closet and only   
found robes, and 4 outfits.  
"Where's our stuff and Harry?" Parvati said.  
"You have a one track mind don't you?" Traci said while tapping the secret passage with her wand. Harry   
rolled out with Lavender's bra stuck to his ear. Hermione and Traci laughed when Lavender stormed out of the room,   
after snatching the bra. Parvati told him than McGonnagal wanted to see him. Harry walked out of the room and pulled   
out the map. McGonnagal was standing outside of the portrait hole.   
"Potter! There you are! You have a visitor."  
They walked to Dumbledores office. The password was Choconut sundae. The gargoyle moved and showed the staircase.   
He walked into the office and saw Sirius.  
"Sirius!" Harry said.  
"Hello Harry. Professor Dumbledore has just given me permission to take you to your new house. It is going to   
need alot of work, since I have been away for 14 years!" Sirius said after pulling Harry in for a hug. Dumbledore handed   
them the vase of Floo Powder. Sirius said Padfoot's Palace and Harry followed in suit. The house was huge. It was like a palace.   
"Wow! I'm going to live here?" Harry said. He was flabbergasted(AN- That is my favorite word!)  
"Yep. I hope you like it here. I am going to start fixing it up this week. Well you need to get back to school.   
Here's some Floo Powder. Keep in touch!"  
"Of course I will" Harry said then he walked into the flames. When he got to the grate, there was a person wanting there.   
It asked for the password to the office. Harry said Choconut sundae and he was allowed to enter Dumbledore's fireplace.  
When Harry got back to the castle, he pulled Ron, Hermione and Traci away from their conversation. He told them all   
about the afternoons events. After Harry and Ron left, Traci and Hermione were sitting in the arm chairs by the fireplace.   
Traci was staring off in space.   
"Traci! You might want to come back to Earth before you hit a wall!"  
"Huh?" she said. "Wait, I'm not walking, how can I hit a wall?"  
"Let me guess, you were day dreaming about Harry?"  
"How did you know?" Traci said who started giggling. Hermione started laughing.  
"It wasn't that hard. I've seen Parvati and Cho do the same thing. But since you came, all I see on their faces is   
looks of disgust and disappointment. I think it is sort of funny."  
"I hope you think it's funny that they missed out on a total prince, instead of it being funny that Harry picked me   
instead of them." There was a bit of silence between them, before they started cracking up and heading off to bed.  
The next morning all the students were awaken by a loud bang. Then heard several screams. Harry's scream was one of   
them. When Traci heard it, she transformed and flew to the boys dormitory. There he was... Voldemort.  
  
Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns anything that isn't new for you. I own Traci, and the idea of the password person. I mean, Voldemort   
could get into the castle if there wasn't someone making sure?  



	13. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 13 The Return  
He looked alot older and weaker then before. He was holding Harry   
by the neck and didn't notice Traci fly in.   
"Now I got you. All your friends are unconcious and Dumbledore can't   
get in. You're as good as dead" Voldemort said. Suddenly Voldemort flew out   
the window. Harry was floating in mid air. Voldemort was hit by a fireball.   
He didn't have a clue what was happening. He heard a pop behind him  
"Are you alright?" a vioce behind him asked. Harry was set down.   
He turned around.  
"Traci?"!" Harry said in a statled voice. "How did you do that?   
Where is your wand?"  
"I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey., then I'll explain." Traci said   
before she transformed and flew out the door. Harry went to see where   
Voldemort fell. There was Dumbldore. Dmbledore looked p and saw Harry.   
He assumed that Harry was the one that threw the fireball. Dumbledore   
bound and gagged Voldemort. Dumbledore conjured up a cage and put spells   
on it to keep Voldemort from getting out by Disapparating. He also put   
a charm on it to stun anyone that touches it.  
Harry hid. He knew that Dumbledore thought he killed Voldemort.  
"How did Traci do that?" asked Harry to himself. Madame Pomfrey came ten  
minutes after Traci left. Dumbledore came with her.  
"Harry, congradulations! You finally defeated Voldemort."said Dumbledore.  
"It wasn't me," said Harry.  
"Beg your Pardon."  
"It wasn't me! It was Traci!" said Harry.  
"I was wondering how she knew abuot there boys." said Madame Pomfrey.  
She was checking their pulses.  
"Well, I must find her. I think this deserves a feast." said Dumbledore.  
"Er... Sir" said Harry. "I was wondering if on weekends can I go to   
Sirius' house to help him fix it up?"  
"I'll think about it. But now, I must find Ms. Nightingale. Madame   
Pomfrey, I'll help you levitate these boys to the infirmay. Thank you Harry for  
telling me the real hero." Harry left the room shortly after Dumbledore did.  
Everyone was talking about the attack and Traci being a hero. Harry was left confused.   
How did Traci do that when she didn't have a wand? How did she know about the   
conversation he was having with Ron and the rest of the boys in his dorm? Why  
did Voldemort want Traci and her parents? He had a feeling Hermoine and Traci  
weren't telling him something. Finally he found Traci.  
"Traci!" she turned around, saw Harry, and suddenly disappeared.  
"What happened?!" said Harry. He was dumbfounded. He found Hermoine  
and asked her if she knew what was going on with Traci.  
"I don't know Harry. I know how she knew about the conversation. She  
had a dream and told me about it. She is a true seer. Lets look it up in the   
library" Hermione said. "I always thought you would be the one to defeat Voldemort."  
"I know, but I am glad Traci came along. She's great. So come on, lets go   
to the library" Harry said. He blushed at what he said about Traci.  
They searched all the book that weekend. They found nothing. The feast was   
better than any other feast they had at Hogwarts. Harry thought it would have been a   
great chance to ask Traci. He thought wrong. Dumbledore had Traci sit beside him at   
the staff table. All the students clapped for Traci. Mafloy, Ron,Hermione, Harry,   
Neville, and Seamus clapped longer and harder than anyone else. Harry watched Traci  
the whole night. When the feast was over, Harry and Hermione tried to get to her,   
but Dumbledore took her away from them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the common  
room all might waiting for TRaci. She never came back.  
"Where is she?" they chorused. They finally went to bed. Hermione walked   
into the girls dormintory, and found Traci opening the closet door.   
"So that's where you've been!" said Hermione.  
"Don't tell Harry" Traci begged. "Dumbledore told me not to tell him that   
I can do... Sorry, I can't tell."  
"That's okay. You know we will find out" Hermione said.  
"Yeah, I know" Traci said as she opened her locket. There was herself   
revenging her parents death.   
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Traci, that is J.K.Rowling's wonderful creation. 


End file.
